User devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, personal computers, electronic book (e-book) readers, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, media players, and so forth, are ubiquitous at a variety of locations. For example, users may use or carry a user device while at work, at home, while traveling, and so forth.
Airborne particles provide information which may be useful to maintain the well-being of the user. For example, airborne particles may include smoke resulting from combustion, pollution, dust, fog, and so forth. The user may benefit from information about changes in the airborne particles, such as smoke from a fire or dangerous levels of pollution.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.